Return With Love
by Suzanne
Summary: *Hey Everyone!* (Sequel to The Real Thing) This time, something unusual happends to Helga, can she survive throught the pain? (Revew!) :)


Return with love (Sequel to the real thing)  
  
Two years has passed when I had that unforgotten dream with Arnold. Nothing has ever happened between the both of us yet and someday with our hearts, something will. I went down the street getting some CD's to get Arnold out of my mind, because he has been focusing with a new girl. I was jealous every time I see them flirting. I got the Selena CD, so I can hear all those good songs. Suddenly, I went on to class and seen everyone sitting there. They looked at me in a strange way, so I quietly sat down and read a book. After school ended that day, I went around the corner taking my usual way home until I saw something shocking. I see Arnold kissing that girl he liked. I felt a lot of pain rising through me, like something has knocked the wind out of me. So, I quickly turned around and ran home. Tears have streamed through my eyes, and I hear sobs coming from my own voice. And I think, "Why am I crying?" I come home a few minutes later and ran up to my room, where I can be alone.  
  
As I turn on the music, I feel myself shaking. As the music plays, it reaches my heart and I start crying. I looked at the phone and thought about calling Phoebe, and so I did. She came over a few minutes later, I ran to my door to answer it.  
  
"Hey Phoebes." I said sadly.  
  
"I heard Helga. Look, I'm very sorry, you should just try to forget what happened."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. But it is hard to avoid something like this."  
  
Phoebe smiles then I hug her tightly, with so much support. She was the only friend I had because everyone else hated me because they don't know where I would belong. Somewhere inside of me thinks of Arnold and wanted to tell him my secret. As we let go, Phoebe stays at my house for the few hours, then goes home to leave at night. It was getting late; I took my blanket and sat out on the pouch, where the breeze touches my skin. I start to cry softly in my hands. When I woke up the next morning, I went straight to school. I saw Arnold near his locker. So, I decided to go over to him.  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
"Hey Helga, what's up?  
  
"Nothing much. Can we talk after school?"  
  
"Sure, come to my house after school then, ok?"  
  
"Thanks Arnold."  
  
I walk up slowly to him and kiss him quickly on the lips. Five seconds later I let go of him. He's so shocked he couldn't barley move. I slowly crept away from him and ran off to the next class. Arnold stood there in shock what Helga just did. He did have a girlfriend already, that now he has to explain to her. Arnold went to her house right after school ended.  
  
"Becky!" He pounded on the door; "I need to talk to you!"  
  
She quietly opens the door.  
  
"Arnold, what are you doing here?  
  
Arnold went in and Becky closed the door. She slowly sat him down at the couch.   
  
"Calmly Arnold, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Becky, you are so going to hate me."  
  
"Arnold I saw what happened between you and Helga. She kissed you and I know why. She wanted me to tell you the reason she kissed you is because she loves you very much. She was very hurt when she saw us kiss the first time."  
  
"Helga Pataki? Loves..me?"  
  
"That's what she said. I'm not mad at you for going along with her kiss. I knew you couldn't move. Let me tell you a story. About a year ago, this guy had a crush on me and I did sorta like him back. One day when I was at my locker he asked me out, and I told him yes. Then, suddenly he grabs me around my waist and kisses me. I was too cold and shocked to move. But I liked it. That's why I wasn't upset with the kiss you and Helga shared. And it's a thing you will remember in you're life.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for going along with it and you will always be a good friend to me. I'm happy with our relationship."  
  
"I am too. But I think we should just be friends, because it would just hurt Helga more if she saw us together. I suggest you should talk to her."  
  
"I think I will. It would be good for the both of us."  
  
~~~*~~~~  
Helga's House  
  
As I sit there in my room and read a book while I listen to my headphones, my father tells me Arnold is here to see me. I open the door and see him standing there in front of me. I was shocked, but I needed to talk to him anyways.  
  
"So, what brings you here football head?"  
  
"Helga, I want to say sorry for putting you through this much pain. Becky told me about you're secret, and I want to say I am not mad at you for loving me this way. Becky did dump me because she noticed it could hurt you more when you saw us together. I just want to say that right now, I think you and I should be friends. We are to young to become lovers."  
  
I feel like I'm going to explode in tears. I cry softly in my hands. He wraps his hands around me, and I look up.   
  
"Arnold?" I asked. He looks at me; "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Arnold was shocked for me to ask that. But we stood up and faced each other, he was holding me around my waist, and he lean forward and kissed me on the lips. While we kissed, I kept feeling he was in love with me back. All I wanted him to do was return my love back for him, so he can love me. At the last second, we let go.   
  
"Thanks Arnold," I smiled at him.  
  
Arnold smiles, and gives me a kiss goodbye. When it was getting late, I went straight to bed and thought about the kiss we shared during the night. I liked it and I could not ever forget it. So, I come out on my porch at night, with a hot chocolate in my hands, when the wind blows against my face, I quiver and looked at the moonlight, "I love you Arnold."  
  
At Arnold's house, Arnold thought about the kiss as well. He got the message. "I love you too."  
  
~*The end*~  
  
  
  



End file.
